


Wide awake

by YGJK97



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate. Dependent. Insistent. Controlling. Selfish. Human. </p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Caring. Softhearted. Selfless. Kind. Welcoming. Human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just odd… but I hope you enjoy, I tried my best. Sort of.

Disgusting. Clammy. Sweaty. Too rough. Too hard. Too calloused. 

It's all I can think about as his hands press hard onto my hips, the bed creaking from how hard he was holding me down, his hips snapping into mine forcefully as he moaned in my ear. I let out a groan and fisted the sheets trying to gather my bearings but I couldn't, I instantly regretted not taking that extra morphine this afternoon. 

"Elliot" he breathed and I flinched- too close, too comfortable, too touchy, it's the only thing that I can comprehend without my mind going into haze from the sexual pleasure, he's a good lover, it only compliments his good American boy looks. He was always like this I noted. 

Desperate. Dependent. Insistent. Controlling. Selfish. Human. 

It's a rather dull affair, I'm not even sure how this has even happened, but if I can recall it had something to do with his repeated, stubborn offers to work for him. My answer was an insistent no, and he wasn't happy. Soon he took matters into his own hands and here I was on my hands and knees on his bed as he took control. It's a 'game' that we've been doing for the past week, a game he never seems to grow tired of. 

Sometimes, when I'm completely aware of what's going on, I wonder why I let this continue? I wonder why I let him control me? Why I haven't taken him down with Evilcorp? Why I still let him pin me down and violate me, why I let him kiss and suck on my neck to leave marks in a sign of ownership for everyone to see, why I moan and roll around the bed under him in response to his ministrations. There's only certain things I can think of. 

Strong hands. Comforting stare. Worked out body. Gentle kisses. Accepting spooning. 

It's those things that both turn me off and bring me back, I hate people but I'm addicted to him. He's like the drug I always needed, the drug that I never wanted. His gaze on me now is strong watching me for every sigh and moan of pleasure and his free hand cradles my cheek from the back while his hips move strongly against my own. My release was approaching and I could tell his was also because his jerks were getting sloppy and shorter. 

"Fuck" I exhaled closing my eyes and squeezing, his breath against my cheek hitching as he let out a strangled groan. I came with a silent gasp, arching up into him as he wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me still as he came inside me. We stayed like that gathering ourselves internally, my mind spinning in an infinity loop before I finally remembered my dire need for personal space. With that thought I pushed him away and out of me, wincing a bit at the soreness. 

I wanted to leave immediately, to get out and never look back, but it was an endless loop that's been happening for weeks. So I expected the arm around my waist, expected the wash cloth being pressed gently to my ass and cleaning off the cum that was leaking, before moving to the front to clean off mine. I expected the gentle kiss on my head before the sheets were placed on me. 

Caring. Softhearted. Selfless. Kind. Welcoming. Human. 

I hated who he was turning me into, but I knew this was a game that I was severely losing. I only played the hacking game, not the love one. 

I hated him. I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, yah!!! I hope you enjoyed.  
> I'm sorry if Elliot appeared a bit too OC. His character is complicated, but extremely fascinating.  
> Anyway Kudos, comments, and anything else is appreciated and loved~


End file.
